Heaviest Burden
by MistressKanda
Summary: The pen never seemed to heavy, and the ink never seemed so dark, as the day that he wrote down the name of his lover. And also the date of his untimely death. !LaviYuu/LaviKanda warning: character death Please Read and Review


I'm not one to usually write angst but it seemed like I just had the sudden urge to get some out. Unsurprisingly its DGM and LaviYuu ~

Warning: Character Death.

**I do not own -Man**. If I did things would be different. And there would be a lot more shirtless scenes.

* * *

Stroke by Stoke.

Line by Line.

Letter by Letter.

Word by Word.

And the deed was done.

The name was written in the pages of history.

And the death would always be remembered as one of the most heroic. But also, one of the most tragic.

No one would of guessed that he would be the one to die first.

No, because Kanda Yuu was stubborn as they came and as strong as he claimed to be.

But that didn't mean he was immortal. No one was. And he knew that.

Yet…he still took the mission.

Hell it wasn't even a mission. It had been an idea thrown out by a desperate team of exorcists and CROW members searching almost frantically for a way to defeat the Earl once and for all.

Who would of thought that Kanda, his Yuu, would of stood up and not looked any of them in the eye, but simply spoke the three words that would lead to his death.

"_I'll do it."_

Of course he protested his lover's decision, despite the disapproving look he got from Bookman, it didn't matter at that moment. But he wasn't alone. Lenalee, Marie, Miranda and even Allen jumped to their feet with him and were strongly arguing against Kanda.

But they all knew, once Kanda decided on something, his mind was made up.

So they gave him their good lucks, everyone doing it in their own special way.

When it came to him though, he didn't know what to do. So Lavi did just what came to mind first.

After wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and pulling it into a bone crushing hug, Lavi sealed his lips over Kanda's for what would be their last farewell kiss.

It lasted longer than either of them had planned, but the rest of the group remained silent during the lover's final moments together.

When they pair finally parted both were panting lightly and clutching onto the other almost hopelessly.

It was of course Kanda who pulled away from him. The long haired teen pulled away from the group completely and stood on the edge of the time reversal Miranda had set up. With his back turned towards them and his sword drawn like an eerily angelic beacon in the dusty afternoon, there was no denying Kanda looked damn near holy.

Though when the long haired teen turned his head and looked over his shoulder, that famous death bringing grin on his face and his sapphire eyes gleaming in determined, the image of an angel was shattered.

Kanda Yuu was now a hero.

And as he stepped out of the block of frozen time and into the battle ground of Level fours protecting the Earl, everyone knew that would the last time that they saw Kanda Yuu alive.

Which mean that tears feel from every eye in the space.

Though at the sounds of a fierce battle reached their ears, the cries of dying Akuma, metal on metal screeching and screaming and the random yell that they knew was from Kanda. Everyone felt a piece of them wilt much like the petals of Kanda's flower were doing at that moment.

After what seemed like hours, and might as well been. The sounds of fighting stopped completely.

No one could stop him, no one wanted to stop him.

So when Lavi darted out of the protective circlet, his wounds reappearing but seemingly not hindering just yet, everyone else just stared.

It took seven minutes and thirty seven seconds to find were Kanda fell. The battle finished. Him being the victor. But that wasn't a surprise , he said he'd do it, so he did.

Though when Lavi reached his lover's body, he was horrified to see that the one pale perfection was sliced and shredded by claws, and littered with bullet holes.

Without hesitation, the Bookman Junior pulled Kanda into his arms, and cradled the body to his chest. The crimson liquid was quickly seeping out of the long haired teen, and into his clothing, and yet the red head didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, then he didn't care.

"Y-Yuu. . . Please. Please say somethin'." Lavi choked out, his voice weak and shaky. The near-death teen in his arms twitched weakly at the familiar voice. But when his eyes opened, the red head had more tears well up into his eye.

Kanda was near death. The usually alert eyes that he had fallen into more times than he could count, were quickly dimming and dulled of all its usual alertness.

A weak inhale of breath, which seemed to rattle the older boy's lungs had been the only sign he was still alive. "S-S. .tupid. It co-could've still been." Kanda had to stop mid-sentence to cough up a mouthful of blood before he could speak again. "Dangerous." his final word to Lavi just made the other lean down and bury his face against the blood and sweat slicked hair he had played with a thousand times before.

"I don't care Yuu-chan! I wanted to see you." Lavi cried out, his shoulder shaking from the effort not to sob. But that was getting harder as he felt more of the blood seep against his shirt and the body in his arms start to become more and more lax.

"C. . .Come on Yuu. Kanda don't leave me now." The red head pleaded as he felt a cool hand slide up against his cheek and bring his attention back to the pale face belonging to his lover.

"B-Baka Usagi. W. . We all knew it'd, it'd happen sometime." Kanda rasped out as his hand stayed firmly on the eye patched side of Lavi's face. What might have been mistaken as a small smile came onto the pale teen's face, that or it could of just his face finally relaxing from the nine years of stress that were laid upon his shoulders finally being released.

Sadly only death could smooth out the years of worry and pain that Kanda had endured.

Eye widening in realization that the stuttered rise and fall of Kanda's chest was now non-existent, a choked sob left Lavi. And the almost-Bookman seemed to have let the flood gates of his emotions finally good.

"Yuu? Yuu! Yuu please no Yu-Kanda!" Lavi screamed his voice cracking harshly as he let out the howl of sadness out. The footsteps of his comrades were silent in his ears as he clutched the dead body in his arms, and he stayed that way until who he could only assume were Marie and Allen pulled him up and away from the bloodied corpse of his lover.

That had been the last time that Lavi had gotten to see Kanda, before the ravage of the Akuma bullets took his body away from them forever.

The battle went on. . .but that didn't seem nearly as important as the death of his lover. And even though the fight with the Earl was implanted so deep into his mind that no amount of personality changes could make it disappear, the death and final moments with his Yuu were even deeper down in the core of his very existence.

Lavi finally laid his pen down after what seemed like a year of reliving the moment that led up to his heavyhearted writing and finally marking all that he needed to down in his log.

Standing up , the red head turned and walked out of the now empty room, picking up a bag as he left the room for the last time. Now that all of his reasons for being at the Order were gone so was he. Along with all but one of the things that made him Lavi.

_Kanda Yuu_

_Birth - June sixth eighteen seventy-two_

_Death - May thirteenth eighteen ninety -one_

_Carrier of innocence_

_And a Bookman's heart. _

_XXX_

_

* * *

_There you go! One Angst ficlet.

Though if you want more angst go to SincerelyRainbows she's a bucket of it.

And damn good at it too!

Read & Review Please !

**MistressKanda**


End file.
